


Confrontation

by Windfall13



Series: So, about Lance... [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Attempted Suicide, Biphobia, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Gen, Homophobic Language, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Past Child Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfall13/pseuds/Windfall13
Summary: “I’m your father, Lance.”“Should’ve acted like one, Angelo.”





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: End of season 7(season 8 doesn’t exist)

Lance was happy to be back, of course. He was happy to see his mom, his brothers, his sister, his nieces and nephews...but then there was his father. Lance noted he looked better than when he left for the Garrison. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Marco’s son, “Wow! This helmet is heavy!”

Lance chuckled, “Yeah, it is...” He then looked seriously towards Marco, “Can you please take everyone out of here? I need to be alone with dad.”

Marco looked surprised but complied to his wishes, “Come on guys. You heard the man.”

Lance’s family filed out of the room. Only Lance and his father remained.

“Lance, I-“

“Shut up and listen for once in your goddamn life, Angelo.” Lance hissed, “Why are you here?”

Lance’s father, Angelo, was shocked by his son’s sudden aggression, “T-To see my son after so long!”

“To see him and finally act like a real father? Or to act happy and later verbally abuse my family again?” 

Angelo was even more hurt than before, “Lance, I can explain. I’ve changed! Just for you!”

“We’ll see about that...” Lance considered, “I’m not going to forgive you yet. You still hurt me permanently.”

“I didn’t mean to.” Angelo tried to excuse himself again. Lance snapped at him, “Of course you ‘didn’t mean to’. Of course you didn’t mean to threaten to kill me. Of course you didn’t mean to say that you hated me. Of course you didn’t mean to call me a fag! Of course you didn’t! Totally fine now!”

Angelo looked away from Lance, “I just wanted what was best for the family.”

“And I wanted a dad. Someone who could pick me up, not kick me down.”

Feeling his anger slowly rise up in himself, Angelo took a deep breath and said, “I’ve still changed, Lance. I went to therapy after we thought out you were dead.”

“I thought you guys would’ve celebrated.” Lance muttered. Angelo looked horrified, “Why would we do that?”

Lance said nothing. 

“Did you do anything while you were up there?”

“Why would you care?” Lance asked with clear irritation. 

“I’m your father, Lance.”

“Should’ve acted like one, Angelo.”

Suddenly, Angelo’s patience got thin, “You WILL address me as your father, you stupid-“ Angelo cut himself off by forcefully biting his lip. Lance was scared for only a moment before his face turned blank, “I guess I was right. You haven’t changed.”

Angelo was panicking, “Wait, I swear I’ve-“

“Shut up! You haven’t changed at all! I’ll be damned if I even wanna go near you!” Lance shouted. Angelo raised his voice as well, “Maybe you should’ve grown up and turned into a real man!”

“What you did to me was something no one would grow out of!”

“You’re just a weak fag.” Angelo spat, “Those two friends of yours turned you weak.”

“I’d rather be a ‘weak fag’ if being a real man means turning into you!” 

“I wanted what was best for the family! What was best for you!”

“I tried to kill myself, Angelo, and you have the audacity to sit here and tell me that was what was best?!”

“You tried to kill yourself?”

There was a huge silence that followed. 

“Lance, you need-“

“Out.”

“Lance, I-“

“GET OUT!”

Lance’s sudden outburst startled Angelo. He stared at his son before he hissed, “Fine. I don’t need a whore of a son.”

With that, Angelo left, door slamming behind him. Soon, the silence was too much to bare. 

Lance curled up and cried into his pillow.  
———————————————————  
“I can’t believe I have a fag for a son.”

His words echoed through Lance’s head. The small boy bit his tongue and looked down at his shoes. His father still loved him. He would come around.

“You’re not even a real faggot. You’re just a greedy bastard.”

Lance sniffled.

“Eh, it’s fine. It’s probably a phase. You’re still too young.”

“Dad, it’s not a-“

His glare shushed Lance. Lance cowered under it.

“Fag.”

“Greedy boy.”

“Spoiled brat.”

“This family would be happier without you.”

Lance curled into a fetal position, “I-I’m sorry, Dad.”

“You were a mistake.”

“I brought you into this world, and I can damn well take you out of it.”

“Stop...I’m sorry.” Lance whimpered.

“STOP FUCKING CRYING!”

“I DIDN’T RAISE A GREEDY FAGGOT!”

“YOU STUPID BRAT!”

“I don’t need a whore of a son.”

“STOP IT!”

Lance was shaken awake. He shot up in his bed with a yelp. There his mother sat next to his bed.

“You were yelling in your sleep, Lancey.”

Sunlight barely peaked over the horizon as it started to set, making the room a little dark. Lance didn’t realize he was panting until he heard his frantic breathing being the only sound filling up the room. After studying him for another moment, Maria pushed the tray of food towards Lance, “I brought you food, Lancey. Eat slowly, okay? You look very pale as well so drink some extra water.”

Lance rolled his eyes at his mother’s extra hospitality as he took the tray. She glared at him lightly, “Don’t roll your eyes at me young man. You’re not staying another day in this place.”

“Mom, I’m not going to stay another day here if I miss one dinner.” Lance complained. Maria scoffed. As Lance finished his potatoes, something caught his eye, “Mom, your ring, where is it?”

Lance noticed it was gone when his mother’s delicate fingers wrapped around the spine of his now completed book. Maria sighed, “We...got into an argument. He wasn’t the man I married, Lance.”

“I know that but why? And why now?”

“With the economy weak, we can make a living without that man in our life.” Maria explained, “And I’m not going to be with a husband who doesn’t care about his own children anymore.”

Lance nodded before remembering that she wasn’t looking at him, “I get it. It’s my fault, isn’t it?”

Maria gasped, “No, Lance.”

“It was.” Lance sniffled, “I broke up the family.”

“You didn’t do anything, Lance!”

“I’m such a fuck up! He was right!”

Maria rubbed her son’s back, “Lance, it never you, or Marco or Veronica. It was Angelo. He tore us apart. And he won’t get better. He didn’t even go to therapy.”

“He lied?” Lance asked, wiping his tears away. Maria looked angry, “I thought he was, but the people there said they’ve never even seen him.” A sigh. “I never knew what he was doing during that time.”

Lance picked at a loose thread on his blanket, “I’m not surprised. He sure didn’t treat me any different.”

Changing the subject, Maria smiled kindly, “So you’re getting released tomorrow.”

Lance smiled back and nodded, “Yeah. And to think I just got used to this room.”

“Are you going back?”

“Back?”

“To space?”

“Hell no.” Lance’s answer was quick, “Those people remind me of that bastard.”

Maria then glared at him, “Hey. You’re still a child. No cursing.”

“Am I really still a kid?”

Maybe Lance was right. He’s been through too much to be a boy still. Not only was he constantly abused on Earth, but then it continued when he was in space. He died once, then tried to kill himself. But Maria responded by kissing him on the forehead and hugging him before she whispered.

“You’re still my son.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!
> 
> Tumblr: realwindfalltreason


End file.
